


paper hearts

by markjins (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, based off of w: two worlds, slightish 2jae maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/markjins
Summary: Park Jinyoung, an amazing olympian with a life anyone would dream for, has his whole future ruined when he is falsely accused of his family's murder. Meanwhile, Mark Tuan watches it happen. Or more so, reads it.





	1. one

_"And there it is! Park Jinyoung, representative of South Korea, wins the shooting...."_

_The words are a blur in his head when Jinyoung jumps up in excitement, smiling wider than he ever had before. His father gives him a tight hug, shouting and laughing with pure joy._

That was three years ago.

Jinyoung, who was all set for even more fame and fortune when he won that gold medal, was in court, screaming and yelling, angry at what was decided for him.

The death penalty.

Jinyoung's family was tragically murdered not too long ago. With the gun used having Jinyoung's fingerprints on it, the police concluded that he was the murderer.

Now, here he was, yelling at Prosecutor Yang Joon-Ho, the person who had decided his fate.

"How? How could you do this! You crazy, crazy bastard!" the boy screamed, lunging towards the elder. Joon-ho smiled, an evil, devious smile, all without saying a word.

-

_Ring! Ring!_

"Changsun hyung...answer your phone, I'm trying to rest," Mark groaned, grabbing his coworker's phone and tossing it at him.

Changsun yawned, stretching his arms back to grab the cell, which was now on his back due to Mark's terrible aim. Checking the Caller ID, the boy scrambled to sit up, rubbing his eyelids and answering the call immediately.

"Who is it?" Mark mumbled, still dazed.

"Hello, boss? Yes, he's here. No, I don't know why he hasn't answered your calls. Okay. Goodbye now," Changsun hung up and stared at Mark. "Better check your phone," he voiced before diving back under his cover.

Mark's eyes widened, "Why? Did he say what he wanted? Hyung!" He searched for his phone in panic. Finally, he found it and dialed Hwang Soon-Young, his boss' number.

"He-

"Mark Tuan! What have you been doing? Why haven't you answered me? I need you in my office right now! Quick!"

The boy didn't even get to respond before being hung up on.

He rushed out of the room, running down the long hallway to Hwang's office.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm sorry!" Mark hustled and shouted out pointless apologies, almost knocking down a few people.

He was beyond panting when he finally arrived at the office, knocking three times before hearing "Come in!"

Mark opened the door slowly, still breathing heavily as he walked towards the elder's desk.

"Hello, I'm sorry I am so late to your calls."

Hwang ignored his apology before asking, "Tell me. Is your father really _the_ Raymond Tuan?"

By now Mark had realized that his boss was extremely, extremely crazy. Was this what he so desperately needed him for?

"Yes, he is," the boy responded, pride in his voice.

"Ah, I see....So if he's really your father, how come he is _the_ Raymond Tuan and you are just....Mark Tuan?"

Yup, totally crazy.

Mark bit his lip, looking down," I'm...sorry?"

"You should be!" the boss replied, shaking his head.

Mark just stood, dumbfounded and not knowing what to do. He began shifting his eyes around the room, waiting for more closure on why he was there.

Hwang continued, "Now, I'm sure you know about his famous comic, _Crash_ , am I right?" Mark nodded shyly, twiddling with his fingers. "I am quite a fan of the protagonist, aren't you?"

Mark nodded again. Hwang went on, "I think Park Jinyoung is the best character, really. He's very...."

"Sexy?"

"Excuse me?"

Mark gasped and covered his mouth immediately, realizing what he had just said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that, I meant-"

Hwang raised his hand, as if he was going to hit Mark, but instead he raised his eyebrows, gesturing for Mark to high five him.

So Mark did, awkwardly, at that.

"I can't blame you for thinking that way, I do too!" the man somehow squealed, looking more joyful than Mark has ever seen him in his four years of working at the hospital.

"Okay, tell me. What's the ending? Who's the killer? It supposedly ends tomorrow, but I am impatient! You know, I'm growing old and my patience grows shorter as I age..." The man rambled on until he stopped, waiting for an answer to his original question.

"Well, to be completely honest...." Hwang tilted his head, waiting, "I don't know anything about the ending, I'm fairly sorry. He won't spoil the ending for anyone, not even me!"

Then, Mark closed his eyes, waiting for the yelling to start. Except, it didn't.

"If you found out who the killer is I'd let you cut open and sew back together the next open-chest surgery, but if you really don't want to...."

"No!"

Mark cleared his throat, "I mean, no, that's unnecessary. I'll find out for you as soon as possible!"

"Okay, get back to me soon Mark Tuan before I hand the position over to someone else!" the boss yelled out to the younger, who was already out of the room, jumping in happiness.

Mark frantically smashed his phone screen with his fingers while dialing one of his father's assistant artists, Choi Youngjae's, number.

He immediately picked up, "Mark hyung? Is that really you?"

"No Youngjae, it's my ghost. Boo."

"Oh...I was ju-"

Mark cut him off, "I have a really, really big favor to ask of you! You know the ending of _Crash_ right? Would you mind telling me who the killer is? You know, since I'm the creator's son after all."

There was a long pause. "Hello? Youngjae, are you there?"

"About that, I was just about to call you....." Mark could hear the slight heavy breathing from the other end of the line.

Youngjae sighed, "Your father, he's out of sight."

Mark giggled, "What? What do you mean, 'out of sight'?"

"I mean, he's been gone since last night. He suddenly disappeared and he left all of his belongings here, so I don't understand why he left. He didn't leave any hints of where he was going either."

He went on, "The deadline is today....and he's not one to miss a deadline, you know your father. I just don't understand. Where could he have gone? Should I call the police?"

"Don't call them, I'll be right there." Mark quickly spoke before hanging up.

"Hyung? Hello?" Youngjae kept talking until he realized the call was over.

-

Ten minutes later, Mark arrived at his father's house, also known as his workshop. "Mark hyung!" Youngjae cheered when he opened the door, "Finally, you've arrived. Here, come with me to your father's work room."

Mark greeted the other assistants, Im Jaebum and Jackson Wang, before following Youngjae to the room.

The assistant slowly opened the door of Raymond's room, only to see what was there all morning. Nothing.

The two looked around, the walls filled with _Crash_ fanart, posters, drawings, and more. "The weirdest part is that I was out there with Jaebum hyung and Jackson hyung, but he never came out of his room once to leave."

"When did you last see him?"

Youngjae thought for a moment. "It was 7pm, I went in to ask if he needed anything and he told me to bring him coffee at 8pm. When I went back in, he was gone!"

Mark tilted his head, "That's really...really weird..."

"I know!" Jackson suddenly bursted into the room, "He disappeared.... _without a trace._ "

Now Jaebum came in, "No need to be dramatic, Jackson. It's not that serious." He mouthed a "sorry" before taking the younger out of the room, leaving Mark and Youngjae by themselves again.

"Like I said before, should we call the police?" Youngjae suggested, pulling out his phone. Mark shook his head and lightly pushed Youngjae's hand back down, gesturing for him not to.

"It hasn't even been a day yet, no need to panic, Youngjae-ah. Everything will be fine! Besides, he's probably getting some air." Mark replied as he looked around the room, "Must be hard, parting with a character you've been drawing for as long as a decade."

Youngjae interrupted, "Well, actually, Hyung...."

Mark didn't say anything, just nodded, waiting for a continuation.

"Your dad, he was feeling very...excited? To kill off Park Jinyoung, I mean. He said he was sick of him, which I don't get at all, but whatever he says goes...."

"Huh? You're kidding! You have to be! Dad couldn't just do that, especially not to the protagonist of his own comic!" Mark exclaimed, confusion written all over his face.

Youngjae shook his head feverishly, "No, I'm really not, Hyung. I can show you what he last drew before he disappeared if you swear not to spoil it for anyone else."

Mark and Youngjae pinky-promised, and Youngjae turned on Raymond's tablet.

On the screen was Park Jinyoung, laying down, drenched in his own blood.

Mark gasped, covering his mouth, "This is horrible! Why would you kill our Jinyoungie?" He looked down, sniffling as if he was crying.

The younger beside him snickered, "You're clearly overreacting, Jinyoung is just a character! However, I'm quite upset as well. When he told the three of us, we were all distraught and we begged him not to do it. There was no changing his mind. Jackson even cried! Jaebum was sore after two full hours of Jackson just sobbing on his shoulder. It was crazy....Mark hyung, are you listening?"

Mark wasn't. Instead, he was in shock, scrolling down to the frame after the one they just saw. It was a hooded figure, holding a bloody knife in the background of Jinyoung on the floor, bleeding to death.

Youngjae looked over, "Oh, right. Neither the hyungs nor I know who the killer is, considering this was the last thing your father drew."

Mark let out a deep breath, "Maybe...he changed his mind? Maybe he's having second thoughts about killing Jinyoung, you know?"

"It's possible, but not likely. I'm sure I saw him smiling when he drew this last night," the assistant answered, biting his lip.

"I've changed my mind. Call the police, this could be serious. What if crazy fans got wind of the ending and kidnapped him?" Mark ordered to Youngjae, who nodded and went out of the room to call.

Alone in the room, Mark looked around. He flipped through journal notes and binders, expecting to find nothing too weird.

That was, until he found something. It was a copy of _Saturn Devouring His Son_ , the story of the Greek god who devoured his son in fear that he'd be overthrown.

He turned it over, _"Rather than be devoured, I will devour,"_ Mark read aloud the note scribbled on the back.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed. Mark felt as if he was being watched.

He lifted up his hand, only then realizing it was covered in blood.

Drawing a deep breath, Mark slowly turned around, being greeted by something so unrealistic it was hurting his head. A bloody hand was coming out of his father's tablet, grabbing onto his arm. Before he could scream, the hand pulled him in.

-

Mark was abruptly awaken by the sound of cars and people nearby. _Where am I?_ he wondered. He looked around, and from what he could see, he figured he was on a rooftop.

He walked around, until he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"What the hell? Oh my God!" Mark screamed among looking down at the body of a man, drenched in blood and seemingly dying. "What do I do, what do I do....I have no equipment!" he exclaimed to himself.

"Stay right here, I'll be back!" he yelled as he ran to the door of whatever entrance he was going into.

Running through a crowded hallway, Mark shouted, "Help! Help! There's a dying man on the rooftop, please help me!"

No one seemed to be listening except for a waiter, who looked confused and scared. Although he probably couldn't help at all, Mark grabbed his arm along with scissors and a towel, dragging the man back to the rooftop.

Mark kneeled down to where the man was, using the towel to put pressure on his wounds. "Where are we?" he asked as he did his work.

"A hotel," the waiter responded, shock on his face when he got a good look of who the man was. "Who are you?"

Mark continued to put pressure on the cuts, "I'm a doctor, though I don't have much talent."

The man suddenly started gasping for air, and Mark scissored open his shirt to find that his chest was severely bruised, likely from the blood filling up his lungs.

"I-I have to puncture his lung so he can breathe, but I don't have the equipment!" Mark spoke worriedly. Eyeing the waiter, he realizes he has a pen in his pocket and immediately grabs it.

"Oh my God, this is crazy, this is absolutely insane....I am not doing this," he rambled, panicking.

The waiter was shouting, "He's dying! Please, help him! Do something!"

The man kept struggling to breathe, and Mark gave in.

"I hope this works, I don't know how to do this, but according to dramas, they just..... _do it!_ " He gave in one final shout before stabbing the man right in the chest with the pen.

The unnamed man's eyes shot open on impact.

The two stared into each other's eyes before he passed out again.

Ambulance workers swarmed onto the rooftop, putting the man on a stretcher and checking to determine if he will survive.

Mark listened from afar, hearing a "He'll be okay" coming from one of the workers.

"Oh man, Mr. Hwang should've seen that! I just saved a man's life, and a handsome one at that if I do say so myself," Mark says to himself, smirking and nodding his head.

"Excuse me? Who are you? Thank you so much, you prevented a murder at my hotel!" another man darted into his thoughts and scared him.

"I'm Mark Tuan, here's my card," he bragged as he handed over his work card. "It's alright, I was just doing my job, as a doctor."

The hotel manager, as it seemed, smiled, "Again, thank you. Now may I ask, why are you up here in the first place?"

Mark froze. He didn't have an answer. In fact, he was wondering that same question himself.

"Mr. Choi? Can you come over for a second? This man is _President Park Jinyoung!_ " a worker called over, thankfully saving Mark from what would've turned out to have a horrible outcome.

 _Park Jinyoung?_ Mark thought. _What's so important about this guy? The only person I know named Park Jinyoung is my father's character....Isn't he a Korean idol? No...that's another Park Jinyoung._

_Wait._

_Dad's last drawing of Park Jinyoung soaked in blood, and the man dying that I just saved...._

_That's silly! Silly and unrealistic, is all it is._ He thought, laughing and shaking his head.

Mark walked over to the stretcher, and that's when it happened. His eyes met with the man known as Park Jinyoung's, and their gazes were locked as he was pulled away, leaving Mark alone.

To Mark's surprise, the words _"To be continued"_ suddenly appear in front of him, as if someone was invisibly drawing them.

_Bang!_

"Mark hyung?" Youngjae questioned as he walked into Raymond's office.

Mark screamed, startling the younger, "Oh, it's just you, Youngjae. How long have I been....gone?"

The boy made a puzzled face, "Gone? It has only been ten minutes, where did you go?"

Mark thought to himself and decided to drop it, "Nevermind, forget it. What were you going to say?"

Youngjae jumped in excitement, "Well, your father is okay! He's not here, but he submitted the latest chapter. Turns out, he's not killing Jinyoung after all!"

He brought Mark over to the computer, searching for the latest _Crash_ chapter.

Mark's jaw dropped as he read through, seeing a man on the rooftop, where Jinyoung was.

By now, the brunette realized that the story is exactly what happened at his encounter on that mysterious rooftop not even ten minutes ago. Frame by frame, word by word, it was exactly the same.

"Your dad introduced a new character, and coincidentally, his name is Mark Tuan! How sweet, right?" Youngjae gushed, smiling to himself. "Hyung?"

"That's......" Mark starts.

_"That's me."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooow okie! this is based off of my favorite kdrama w: two worlds! it wont have the exact same ending (or will it i dunno) but im gonna regret starting this i really am lets hope i get the next chapter up soon :D


	2. two

_Park Jinyoung was born in 1987, and as of now, his company is worth over one trillion won. His career began in 2004, first becoming a beloved and well-known olympic celebrity before being suspected of his family's murder. Although, due to the lack of evidence, Park Jinyoung was declared innocent._

_That wasn't the end of his suffering._

_He went back to an empty home after a year of imprisonment, and just sat. Jinyoung sat and cried alone in his dull, dark house. He didn't get to rest. Everywhere he went, he got whispered about, being called a murderer every single day._

_Then, he decided it was time to end it all._

_Standing at the edge of Han River bridge, Park Jinyoung thought back to when he came home to see his family was murdered. He thought back to when he realized that he would never see his family again. Jinyoung took a deep breath, wondering how he ever got to this point. Did he really hate his life this much that he decided to end it this way?_

_Crying due to his own thoughts, Jinyoung let go of the railing he was holding on to._

_Crack! The lighting sounded._

_Jinyoung gripped on to the bridge with one hand, choosing not to give up. He needed to find the culprit. The sick, horrible killer that ruined his whole family's future._

_"I will not die, not as long as that murderer is still around to live freely," Jinyoung practically spit out, teeth gritted as he pulled himself back up and onto the bridge._

_-_

_Beep! Beep!_

The sound of the heart monitor was starting to give Kunpimook (or Bambam, as everyone called him) and Yugyeom, Jinyoung's bodyguards, headaches as they watched the wounded boy quitely sleep.

"He looks so at peace, don't you think?" Bambam asked the younger next to him, tilting his head a little.

Yugyeom snickered, "Yeah, okay. Then, when he wakes up, he'll bully me to my grave as usual."

The boys laughed, and Jinyoung started to open his eyes a little, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Good morning Jinyoung hyung!" the two boys greeted in unison, smiling and laughing after. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. What a wonderful morning, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a woman bursted into the hospital room, high heels hitting the floor harshly as she walked over to Jinyoung.

"Good morning, Jinyoung-ah. I see you're feeling fine?" she asked, eyeing the boy.

Jinyoung smiled, "Good morning to you too, Areum-ah. I'm fine, have you found the man who saved me? Who was it, Markus...Marley...."

"It's Mark, Mark..." Areum, Jinyoung's assistant, pulled out the savior's card and squinted, "Tuan? Good try though."

The injured man chuckled, and Areum sighed. "There's something wrong, or off, about that doctor.." she continued, looking serious.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, "Really? How so?" he asked, curious.

"His card says he works at a place called.....Asan Medical Center. I looked everywhere, and there's no such thing. I tried to call his number, but no luck. All of the information he gave is fake! The cops suspect that he's an accomplice to the attack."

"No, that isn't true," Jinyoung simply said, taking the business card from Areum and staring at it.

Snatching the card back, Areum argued, "You don't remember anything about the attack! How would you know?"

"I just have a gut feeling..." Jinyoung mumbled, now picking at the flowers he was given by Bambam and Yugyeom, "I need to find this man."

Yugyeom and Bambam were silently listening from their seats across the room, eating and drinking to seem as if they weren't listening too closely.

_"Because I think he holds the key to my life."_

Yugyeom spit his coffee out at the words, getting Bambam's shirt stained. He covered his mouth and scrambled to wipe it, still in shock.

Areum scoffed. "That's a little excessive. You probably just think he's handsome, resulting in you "falling at first sight," am I right?"

"No, that's not it," Jinyoung argued back, letting go of the flowers he was picking at. "If he's handsome, then every other man in the world must be handsome."

Bambam and Yugyeom giggled from their seats at their hyung's comment, but Areum just fired back. "You're a typical playboy, aren't you? Of course you'd think he was handsome!" she almost yelled, making obvious arm gestures to signal that she was heated.

Jinyoung was taken aback, his eyes widening as he looked over to his bodyguards. "Hey, Bambam, Yugyeom-ah, I've never heard an assistant talk to her boss this way, have you?"

The two boys shook their heads, but Areum ignored them, still waiting for an explanation on why Jinyoung wants to meet this man so badly.

"Like I said, I think this doctor saved me by fate, and he holds the key to my reason for existence," Jinyoung explained, not wanting to repeat himself again.

"The reason you exist is because your parents fell in love and decided to have you! Not because of a random man!" Areum shouted, speaking informally.

"Areum-ah...make sure the police sketch artist doesn't make the doctor too handsome. Otherwise, they'll never find him," Jinyoung concluded, waving Areum off.

The frustrated assistant groaned and stormed out of the hospital room, leaving the three boys by themselves again.

"Wow, the doctor must have been really handsome, right?" Bambam asked his partner in crime, but Yugyeom wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was still trying to clean up the stain he made on the older one's shirt.

"Mark Tuan...." Jinyoung muttered to himself, "...where are you now?"

-

Mark gasped at the sight in front of him. _"Mark Tuan....where are you now?"_ he read to himself, not believing what he was reading.

"Mark Tuan Yien!" Mark groaned, it was the Crazy Dog, as the workers around the hospital called their boss.

Hwang bursted into the room, infuriated. "Why? Why did your father have to add you, out of all people, into _Crash_? How could he add a wimpy man such as you, into this marvelous comic, and have you save Park Jinyoung? Did you ask him to add you in, huh? Well good job! Your presence is ruining this masterpiece!"

Mark shook his head, pushing his boss out of the room and ignoring the multiple complaints he voiced to him as he forced the door closed.

"What do I do...." Mark whispered to himself. Then, he pulled out his phons, calling Youngjae.

The boy answered on the first ring, "Hello? Mark hyung?"

"Youngjae-ah...you've seen the newest chapter of _Crash_ , right?"

"Oh, yes! It's taking a strange turn. Your father has never wrote something like this...." Youngjae spoke, sounding confused.

Mark shouts, "That's because Dad isn't the one drawing these! It's just....happening! Ever since Jinyoung didn't die!"

Youngjae kept quiet, so the hyung continued, "I know this sounds crazy, but Park Jinyoung is alive! He's looking for me! The world of _Crash_ exists! The world where Park Jinyoung _really exists_!"

"Mark hyung, I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you're going nuts and-"

"I saw him! I saw Park Jinyoung!" Mark exclaims into the phone and hangs up. His breathing is unsteady because of how overwhelmed he was, so he stayed still for a couple of moments before going back to his computer.

Staring at the last frame of Jinyoung, Mark whispered, "Why are you looking for me, Park Jinyoung?"

_"Why do you think I am the key to your existence?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is!! it's pretty short, but i hope it's satisfying for now. also, i haven't proofread it, so i apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> \--- kaiy


	3. three

Mark sat in bed with old  _ Crash _ pages strewn all over his room, just thinking of the events that had happened to him in the past 24 hours. 

 

He decided to call Youngjae, who honestly was just tired of all the nonsense his hyung has been blabbering to him on the phone, but he picks up anyway.

 

"Hello, hyung..." Youngjae mumbled into the phone.

 

"Youngjae! Okay, I have a new theory. So, I believe that Dad was kidnapped into the  _ Crash _ world just like me, but instead by that hooded figure at the end of the last chapter."

 

Youngjae immediately lets out a deep sigh, as if he was holding in his breath the whole time Mark was speaking. "You're crazy, Mark hyung. They're just drawings we drew ourselves. Drawings me, your father, Jackson hyung, and Jaebum hyung drew with our own hands! They're drawings.  _ Drawings _ !"

 

Mark drew a loud breath, rubbing his temple and biting his lip. He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from thinking all crazy and whatnot as Youngjae continued to rant on and on.

 

“Seriously, hyung. Who knows your father better? You or me? Me! Clearly, because I spend so much time with him, I would know.  _ He  _ drew those recent drawings,  _ he  _ came up with the ideas,  _ he— _ ”

 

There was a silence, eerie, and Mark was about to ask if Youngjae was still there until he spoke.

 

"Mr. Tuan?"

 

The older's eyes popped open.  _ Dad? _

 

"Mr. Tuan, are you alright? Sit down! You look like you haven't rested in ages! Don't move, I'll go get some coffee....." Mark could hear Youngjae, Jackson, and Jaebum rushing to help their teacher. Thinking about what had happened lately, Mark ran out of his room and down the stairs, yelling a quick "The hospital called!" to his mother before slamming the front door shut.

 

Puzzled, Mark’s mother, Dorine, decided to let him be and went back to her paperwork.

 

—

 

“Where is he?” Mark asked as he ran inside his father’s workshop.

 

Jackson scoffed, mumbling a ‘Nice to see you too, hyung.” Jaebum chuckled, lightly hitting his friend’s arm before he spoke, “In his office, Youngjae is in there still interrogating him about where he was, I th—” the elder didn’t let him finish before he rushed into his father’s office.

“I’m telling you, he needs to learn some manners!” Jackson exclaimed, and Jaebum slightly nodded before pulling his friend to the office so they could eavesdrop.

 

Mark sighed as he stepped into the familiar room, waving Youngjae off as he wasn’t needed, telling him a quick “I got this” before the younger left.

 

“Where were you?”

 

Raymond ignored the question, responding with “I don’t think that’s how you greet your father, now is it?”

 

Mark made a face, but went along with it anyway. “Hello, dad. Long time no see, I’ve missed you very much. I missed you especially for the past 24 hours, considering you  _ left without telling anyone where you were. _ ” 

 

The last words came off sour, exactly how the boy intended it to be. Raymond just bluntly answered, “I went somewhere.”

 

“Yeah,  _ obviously  _ you went somewhere. Where?”

 

“Are you alright? Are you...hurt?” Raymond asked, writing something down, again, ignoring the question.

 

Mark shook his head, “No….”  _ That’s weird,  _ the boy thought.  _ Why would he ask? Does he know? _

 

Sighing in relief, Raymond sat back, “Well, I’m sure you’re curious as to what is going on in my recent chapters. I’ll have you know there is absolutely  _ no  _ conspiracy going on, anything but, actually. I just needed a male doctor to introduce, and you were the only idea that came to mind.”

 

“Dad….did you….” Mark was hesitant to ask, considering it sounded silly, but it was necessary, “did you draw those chapters yourself?”

 

Their room suddenly felt smaller, and Mark quickly regretted asking after the look his father gave him.

 

“If I didn’t create them, who would’ve?”

 

There was a silence, Mark’s second one of the day. Except this one felt more tense, more regretful.

 

He laughed it off, “Of course, you’re right. Sorry, it’s just my lack of sleep these days getting to me. Well, I’ll let you get back to work. Rest soon though, goodbye!” The boy waved and exited the office, shaking off the feeling that something was wrong.

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

Mark jumped. It was Jackson, of course.

 

“Jackson! Geez, you could at least warn me before you do stuff like that, you know.”

 

“Sorry, I told him to take a chill pill already,” Jaebum spoke, popping out of nowhere as well.

 

The oldest of the three flinched again, scolding the two for eavesdropping and most especially, scaring him. Jackson laughed out loud, slapping Jaebum’s arm as the latter rolled his eyes. “You should’ve seen your face, hyung! What a scaredy cat!”

 

Mark clicked his tongue and Jaebum just patted him on the back, knowing how irritable Jackson could be at times.

 

Youngjae came over, “Is everything okay?”

 

Mark thought of the contents of his and his father’s conversation and how intense it was, deciding not to enclose every single detail. “Yeah, everything’s just….fine. Just fine. I have to go now, please take care of my father!”

 

Youngjae called out, “Wait, hyung, what hap—” Mark shut the door behind him, leaving the three assistants confused. 

 

“So impolite. I mean, after all we’ve done for him, too!” Jackson let out, giggling and dragging Jaebum away to his room.

 

Shutting the door, Jackson asked, “What do you think is going on?”

 

Jaebum shrugged. He sat down and looked at himself in the mirror, “Maybe it’s none of our business. We shouldn’t get too involved.”

 

Outside, Youngjae was in the hallway, not knowing what to do since he was still left puzzled after Mark’s sudden departure.

 

Suddenly, there was a voice coming from the office, “Youngjae, can you come here for a moment?”

 

The boy quickly rushed in, ready to fill any orders his boss needed. However, this one was unexpected.

 

“Find a poisonous material that is easy to obtain in a hospital, and get back to me as soon as possible.”

 

—

 

Mark drove to the convenience store around the block, needing a break before heading back to the hospital. His mind was clouded, mostly with the thoughts of his father, the comic, and most importantly,  _ Park Jinyoung. _

 

He wasn’t sure why the (obviously) fake character was leaving such an impact on his brain. Maybe it was the way the man looked at him after Mark had saved his life, or how he called Mark the key to his existence. Maybe, it was just all in Mark’s head.

 

The boy just pondered, slowly pulling out his phone to check up on his father. Dialing Youngjae’s number, he sat down on a bench outside the store.

 

Two rings, and he picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Youngjae….how’s Dad doing?”

 

“Hyung! He’s, alright, I guess. I have to tell you though, he is still going on with his plan to kill Park Jinyoung,” the younger voiced into the phone, and Mark gasped. 

 

—

 

“Jinyoung hyung! Oh, Jinyoung hyung!” Bambam mockingly whispered as Yugyeom pulled different parts of the eldest’s face, laughing quietly since he wasn’t awaking. They continued to play around while they could, giggling and throwing their heads back.

 

Nearby, one of the nurses was fetching medicine for the patient, getting a mysterious call before.

 

The scratchy voice spoke, “It’s time. Do it. Now.”

 

Then, the line ended, leaving the nurse breathing slowly as she grabbed a container marked  _ Potassium _ .

 

—

 

“Excuse me? How is he going to kill him now?” Mark exclaimed worriedly, his fingers gripping the phone tighter by the second.

 

Youngjae explained, “He asked me to find a poison easy to take in a hospital, so I found potassium as an option. From then on, I saw that he was planning to have a random nurse swap it into his IV while he was asleep. Of course, it wouldn’t look too out of place, but it’s a bit odd, huh?”

 

By that point, Mark was on edge.  _ It’s fake. It’s just a comic, just a comic, just a _ —

 

_ "I hope this works, I don't know how to do this, but according to dramas, they just.....do it!" He gave in one final shout before stabbing the man right in the chest with the pen. _

 

_ The unnamed man's eyes shot open on impact. _

 

“No!” Mark shouted before hanging up on Youngjae and quickly hitting his father on speed dial.

 

“Mark, I’m worki—”

 

“Dad! Why are you killing off Park Jinyoung? Do you not remember the protagonist of your own story? He swore he would find who killed his family, so why are you ending it without that happening?”

 

Raymond groaned, not in the mood to discuss this with his son any longer. “Is it rule that I have to fulfill that? It is  _ my  _ story, Mark, not yours.”

 

His son was exasperated as he hurriedly rambled into the phone, “The readers, Dad! They will be so devastated, Park Jinyoung was just saved two issues ago, and it’d be horrible to kill him off when it was difficult enough to save him!”

 

“So why did you do such an unnecessary thing?”

 

Mark froze. “What do you mean?”

 

After no response, the boy continued, “It wasn’t you who drew the last two issues, wasn’t it? In fact, you couldn’t have, since the clothes I was wearing were brand new. How would you have been able to draw them so perfectly if you have never seen them?”

 

Still, Raymond did not speak, he simply listened to his son as he continued to draw more and more of the latest issue. 

 

“You….you’ve seen him too. Park Jinyoung. Haven’t you? I have, and I know that you know. I—I saved his life, Dad. I could feel his heart beating, I was surrounded in his blood for heaven’s sake! He’s real, he’s real and you know it!”

 

Raymond finally spoke a response, seemingly more determined and frustrated now. “That is why I have to do this. I have to kill him, I have to end his life!”

 

Mark screams, “That’s murder! You can’t do that! Dad, are you insane? Killing a person you know is alive...that’s  _ murder! _ ”

 

However, the line was long dead now, as Mark’s world began to morph into something,  _ somewhere,  _ different.

 

Mark was still outside a convenience center, but he was startled by the noise that started blaring through the glass,  _ “Park Jinyoung is alive! His surgery went well, and he is currently staying at the Seoul National University Hospital. We are looking for the man who saved him, who is supposedly named “Mark Tuan,” so please keep your eyes out for this man!” _ The picture on the TV inside the store showed a rough, weird sketch of what didn’t look like Mark’s face.

 

Panicking, but visually staying calm, Mark called out to the cab passing by. As he got in, he asked the driver to take them to the hospital mentioned on the news.

 

“Huh? We’re already here, sir,” the man responded, pointing at the building diagonal from them. Mark apologized, giving the driver $5 anyway and practically jumping out of the car, sprinting to the hospital before it was too late.

 

—

 

Yugyeom and Bambam were still making fun of their hyung before the nurse in charge of his medication came in. They stood up straight, ready to fight if need be. 

 

Hesitantly, the nurse spoke, “I’m just here to….give him his meds.”

 

The pair looked at each other and nodded before stepping away,

 

—

 

Almost slipping on his way in, Mark hurriedly exclaimed, “Park Jinyoung! Park Jinyoung’s room, please?”

 

The lady at the front desk shook her head, “His room is off limits for strangers, I’m sure you know why.”

 

Mark was tired, or just done to be exact. He looked around, suddenly noticing that this hospital seemed so familiar, as if it was the one he worked in. Spotting a group of nurses, he rushed over and blended in with them, determined to reach Park Jinyoung.

 

—

 

Raymond gasped at the sight on his screen. There was his son, running through the hospital hallways, getting to the beloved protagonist as soon as he could.

 

—

 

Horrified, the nurse in Park Jinyoung’s room injected the poisonous substance into the man’s IV, stepping back as soon as she did so.

 

The door of the room harshly opened, with Mark running through and getting to the patient before anything else could happen. He ripped out the IV and asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“What is going on? Is something wrong?” Jinyoung asked, concerned.

 

Yugyeom and Bambam were on guard, shocked by this random man bursting in with no explanation. Before they could kick him out, he explained, “This nurse was about to poison you, with potassium!”

 

The boys looked at the woman with wide eyes as she ran out, them chasing after her.

 

Pacing around the room, Mark held his chest and sighed in relief.

 

“How did you know?”

 

Mark stopped. “What?”

 

Jinyoung just tilted his head, waiting for an answer. Mark chuckled nervously, “I was just...passing by, and the nurse— she looked scary! Well, not scary….but strange!”

 

More doctors came in abruptly, saving Mark from embarrassing himself more, “What happened? Nurse Hwa poisoned you?” one asked,

 

“I’m pretty sure it was potassium…or...something. Anyway, the doctors are here now, I’ll get going!” Mark responded, making his way out before Jinyoung grabbed his arm.

 

“Mark...Mark Tuan.”

 

The boy laughed, “Oh, that’s not me, you must be mistaken.”

 

“Really? Because...it says _ Mark Tuan _ right there,” Jinyoung pointed at his name tag, with Mark mentally cursing at himself.

 

He couldn’t respond, since he had no plan now. Thankfully, the patient broke the silence before someone else could.

 

“Mark Tuan…..we finally meet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN ALMOST HALF A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED HWJKSWKWJKS!!!! i gave up on this for a while until i started rewatching W lol. also YES, I do realize this is like exactly like W so far. like i said, i am changing a few things up, but that'll be when things get spicier and all that so keep that in mind hwuuruiudufuuf. also, follow my twitter: @markjinsus!!! i will tweet every time i update/am writing a new chapter, so!!! thank u for supporting this story!!!! - kaiy


	4. four

_“Mark Tuan…..we finally meet.”_

The words come off slow and soft, leaving Mark frozen in place as he stared into the boy’s eyes. Jinyoung lets go of his arm, questions still apparent on his face. Mark sat back down and fiddled with his fingers, not knowing what to really _do._

“Your business card...it said that you worked at the Asan Medical Center?” Jinyoung asked, and Mark nodded, Mark’s eyes lit up, thinking the question wasn’t hard to answer. “That’s right, I wor—”

“That place doesn’t exist.”

Laughing nervously, Mark then realized that this wasn’t _real_. This wasn’t his world, it was another, if that even made sense. He quickly thought of an excuse, hoping it’d work on the boy in front of him. “Oh, well yes, it doesn’t exist because it got closed down. Not too long ago, yeah.”

Jinyoung leaned forward a bit, “So you’re not working anywhere right now? You’re unemployed?”

Mark, of course, was flustered by how dangerously close Jinyoung’s face was to his at that moment, and how actually _beautiful_ he looked up close. Quickly he snapped back into reality and froze at the millions of questions being thrown at him so suddenly. He should’ve expected this, but in all honestly, it was still so strange.

He bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah, basically.”

The younger of the two chuckled a bit, making Mark confused. He gave a questioning look and the other just smiled a bit more before answering.

“Well, that still doesn’t tell me what you’re doing here.”

Again, Mark mentally cursed at himself. _Another question? Seriously? What does he think of me?_

At the same time, he couldn’t really judge the boy for being curious. In fact, when thinking about it, Mark realized how suspicious and weird this all seemed.

“I saw on TV that you were….looking for me….so I came here right away. It was the right thing to do, was it not?”

Jinyoung didn’t answer, because as soon as he opened his mouth the hospital room door opened, revealing a tired Min Areum, looking annoyed and just _done_ with this.

Her high heels made clicking noises as she walked over angrily, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“What is going on here?”

Mark stared. _Is that…..Min Areum?_ He then looked over to the two boys standing watch at the door. _If so, they must be….Kim Yugyeom and Bambam._

“Who is this? Are you alright? Why did that nurse try to poison you?”

“ _This_ is Mark Tuan. The man who saved me on the rooftop? Last night, too,” Jinyoung explained.

Areum was wide-eyed, bowing and smiling at the man in front of her. “It’s nice to meet you, Mark,” she turned to her boss, “See, he _is_ handsome! You made the artist draw the sketch completely inaccurately.”

Jinyoung shrugged, “Okay, he is handsome.”

Mark laughed, making a face at Jinyoung. “You said that if I’m handsome, then everyone else in the world is handsome.”

 _Oh, shit._ Mark went silent immediately, looking around at the others as they made suspicious faces at each other.

“How do you know he said that?” Areum asked.

Without answering her question, Mark stuttered, “Can I….speak to Jinyoung, alone?”

“No.”

Mark raised his eyebrows at the girl, “Pardon me?”

“It’s not safe, because we haven’t even verified your identity yet. Speaking of, the police are on their way,” Areum blandly stated, arms still crossed judgingly.

“There’s no need for cops. He saved my life, I trust him. Excuse us,” Jinyoung objected, gesturing for his three acquaintances to exit the room. They shut the door behind them, leaving Mark and Jinyoung to be alone.

“Isn’t this a bit suspicious? Hyung hardly knows the man, yet he’s already having private talks with him,” Yugyeom questioned.

Areum agreed, “Yes, I’m worried too. We can let it go just this once, but if he comes back again with no explanation, I say we interrogate him.” The boys nodded and sat down, wondering what the two could possibly have to talk about.

In the room, Mark started off, “I need your help. Like, seriously, I need it.”

Jinyoung responded, “For saving my life, I’m planning to reward you. How much money is enough?”

“I don’t— That’s not what I need. I need you to help me escape here without a scene, because I cannot be questioned by the police. At all.”

The man stayed quiet, and Mark continued, “Please, don’t ask why. I just really, _really_ need you to get me out of here.”

“Isn’t it better for you to be questioned? The police believe that you are an accomplice of the person who….murdered my family,” Jinyoung added, shifting in the bed.

Mark sighs, “I know that you know that I’m not the killer’s accomplice, you said that you had a feeling that I’m not.”

The raven-haired man laughs again, shaking his head. “How much do you know about me, Mark Tuan?”

“You also said you think that I’m the key to your existence,” Mark pointed out, making Jinyoung bite his lip.

“What’s going on, Mark? How do you know all of this?” the latter asked out of pure curiosity.

Mark licked his lips as he took a quick glance at the clock in the corner of the room, “I promise to tell you everything the next time we meet. Just….please.”

Jinyoung let out a breath and dialed Bambam’s number on his phone. “Listen, I need you, Yugyeom, and Areum to go downstairs, keep the police and detectives distracted for the time being.” He hung up, and Mark got up from his seat to leave, before Jinyoung grabbed his arm for the second time.

“When will we meet again?” he asked, eyes full with a glint that Mark couldn’t ignore.

Mark thought about it for a bit, thinking of a reasonable time that he’d get sucked back into this world. “When you leave the hospital. I promise, I’ll be here. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Jinyoung nodded and bit his lip, continuing to latch onto Mark’s arm. “What’s your phone number? So I can contact you when I get discharged.”

Mark gave him his number, but when checking if it was real, Jinyoung realized that it wasn’t working.

“Have this,” he reasoned, handing the man the spare cell phone he had. “I’ll call the second I leave.”

The older of the two hesitantly took it and asked, “How do you know that I’ll keep this promise?”

Jinyoung, for the hundredth time today, chuckled. “I just have a gut feeling.”

Mark laughed along with him, appreciating the faith he had in him even though it was only the second time they met.

“By the way,” the bedridden man spoke, “I apologize for what I said about your appearance. When I first saw you, it was dark out, so I was mistaken. Now that I have a good look, I think you’re pretty handsome.”

Mark smirked, wanting to say _“Speak for yourself”_ or _“And me to you”_ but he thought it was too forward. Instead, he retorted, “Yeah, okay. I know you say things like this to people all the time, even when you’re not interested in them.”

“Oh really? Wow, you are messing with my head, Mark Tuan, seriously.”

Mark just smiled slightly, and turned around again to leave. As he neared the door, Jinyoung spoke. “Mark?”

He stopped in his tracks, anticipating what the other would say next.

_“Until we meet again.”_

—

After Mark left the room, he was led to an exit by Jinyoung’s other bodyguards. Once out of the building, he ran to a nearby bench, checking the time and wondering when the “To be continued” would appear again.

 _Last time it showed up after around 30 minutes, so maybe it will be like that again,_ Mark thought. _Only a while left to go._

So he waited. He was hungry, exhausted, and simply mentally drained from all that has happened lately. From this world being supposedly _real_ to Park Jinyoung making him promise to meet again, Mark could barely think through it all.

It was taking a long time for the minutes to pass, so Mark checked his watch again. Right then, the hands on the watch clock spun rapidly, and the world around him began to move as if it was being fast forwarded. It went from day to night, with cars and people passing by.

The clock stopped forwarding, and to Mark’s surprise, it was daytime. After blinking his eyes a few times to make sure this wasn’t a dream, he got a call.

“Hello?”

“Mark Tuan, long time no see, huh? Are you available right now? Let’s meet.”

Gasping, Mark was confused. _So quickly?_ _Hasn’t it only been 30 minutes since we last met?_

“What? I— Well, actually……”

Jinyoung giggled, that same giggle Mark had heard only half an hour before. “No need to protest, I can see you right now.”

The older looked up and saw him pulling up in a shiny white sports car. _Oh, this is the car Jaebum always wanted, so he drew it in for Park Jinyoung._

“Isn’t it crazy that you’re right here in front of the hospital, exactly after I get discharged?” Jinyoung smiled, hands gripped onto the steering wheel.

“Out of the hospital? Already?” Mark asked, still in place as he stared at the man in front of him.

Jinyoung made a face, “Two months is a pretty long time to me.”

_Two months!?_

“Anyway, let’s go!” Mark entered the car, and Jinyoung reached around to put his seatbelt on for him, “How have you been, Mark Tuan?”

 _What does he mean, how have I been? It’s barely been an hour!_ Mark thought to himself. Jinyoung flipped his sunglasses on and began to drive, turning on the radio to ease the silence.

 _Two months…...how……_ Mark continued to think. _Ah! I see, since this is only a comic world, time goes by faster. And since Park Jinyoung is the main character, the comic skips to when he’s out of the hospital instead of dwelling through two months. Wait, then…have I been just gone for two months?_

Looking over, Jinyoung eyed Mark up and down, “Those are the same clothes you wore to the hospital when we last met.”

Mark looked down and mentally facepalmed. _Great._

The driver made an abrupt stop and Mark looked up to see they were at a clothing store. Jinyoung exited the vehicle and went over to Mark’s side, opening his door for him and gesturing for him to go inside. Protesting, Jinyoung held on to Mark’s hand and practically dragged him out of the car.

They walked into the store hand in hand, and Mark reluctantly stepped back. “You really don’t have to do this, really.”

Jinyoung just brushed it off and gave him a little push towards the clothes, “Just go, you’re clearly sweating in the clothes you’re in right now.”

Mark finally agreed, and walked away to see if ther was anything he liked.

Then, Jinyoung’s phone rang. He picked it up and spoke, “Hello?”

“Jinyoung, did you find Mark Tuan? I doubt it, considering you helped him escape that night.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, “Areum-ah, I’ll have you know I’m actually with him right now, so he wasn’t lying to me when he promised.”

The girl’s jaw dropped, not being able to respond as she kept holding the phone to her ear. At the same time, Jinyoung watched Mark walked around awkwardly around the men’s section. The latter bumped into an old man and apologized quickly, making sure he was alright, and Jinyoung slyly smiled. “He’s cute, Areum.”

His assistant failed to answer, still bitter over the fact that Mark really was back.

Meanwhile, after grabbing a few shirts, Mark entered the dressing room and paced around. _Why is this chapter taking so long to end? It’s been more than 30 minutes, can I just be let out already?_

Then, something clicked. Mark threw on one of the shirts he picked and looked at himself in the mirror. _Every chapter ends dramatically, right? So in order for this to end, I have to do something shocking for it to happen._

He slicked his hair back with his hand, saying “You’re a genius” to himself before rushing out of the room to find Jinyoung smiling at him, about to say something until Mark held up his hand.

Before Jinyoung could process what was going on, he felt a fierce sting on his face. Mark slapped him, _hard_ , and of course, Jinyoung didn’t know why.

_That’s a shocking ending, so where is the “to be continued” sign?_

Jinyoung just made a bewildered face, waiting for an explanation, if there even was one. However, Mark continued to look around for the symbol, slowly realizing it wasn’t going to show up.

“Mark Tuan….what is this? First, I buy you new clothes, then I get slapped for it? Seriously, you’re crazy.”

Mark inhaled a deep breath and let out an “I’m sorry!” before turning around to go back to the dressing room. Much to his surprise, Jinyoung grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 _Wait…._ Mark thinks. _Could I……_

When he was turned back around, Jinyoung’s face still demanded an answer. Before he knew it, Mark leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger’s, closing his eyes in desperation.

Pulling away, Mark looked around, worrying that the sign wouldn’t appear. Then, he looked to the side and saw it.

 _To be continued_ , it read.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eehrhhrhfhhfh another chapter eeeee!!!!!! lol this is so badly written and unrevised but like listen i needed a markjin x W story so i had to make one myself. and i cant just stop it now soooo  
> anyways again this isnt going to be exactly like the drama, it's just like that for now so i can develop the plot. the ending isnt gonna be the same (or will it be? hdhdhdhh)  
> if you want you can follow me on twitter: @markjinsus!!!!  
> thank u for supporting the story, pls leave feedback!!!!  
> \- kaiy<3


End file.
